My Bumper Christmas Sooty
|running time = 86 minutes |catalogue number = TV8266 |rating = }}My Bumper Christmas Sooty is a UK VHS release by Thames Video on 27th October 1997. It features four episodes of "The Sooty Show" TV series by Thames Television - featuring one Season 9 episode, as well as one Season 13 episode, one Season 15 episode and one Season 16 episode. Description Over 85 Minutes Christmas Capers and Mischievous Mishaps "Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way..." Join Sooty, Sweep, Soo and Matthew in this fun-packed stocking filler of Christmas Capers and Mischievous Mishaps. Episodes # A Summertime Christmas - Matthew thinks Soo's home-made Christmas presents are a brilliant idea, but when Sooty and Sweep try to make their own, will it turn into a recipe for disaster? # Little Terrors - Sweep gets left out when the gang make their own plasticine models, but with the help of Sooty's Magic Wand his newly invented machine makes a mountain of little terrors! # Sooty's Christmas Party - Sooty, Sweep and Soo have a splendid time at Christmas with a party for their friends and lots of lovely presents. # Sooty's Busy Christmas - The gang have a really busy Christmas Day opening their presents, visiting sick friends, having a party and helping their friend Bernie with his Christmas Show. Guests * Richard Cadell * Bernie Clifton * John Hasler * Jennie Stallwood * Roger Walker * Suzy Aitchison Credits © 1991 Thames Television Plc © 1990 Thames Television Plc © Thames Television Plc MCMLXXXVIII © Thames Television Plc MCMLXXXV Written and Presented by: MATTHEW CORBETT Guests: BERNIE CLIFTON, ROGER WALKER, SUZY AITCHISON Pupeteers: BRIAN SANDFORD, PETER SAXON, ALEX COX Soo's Voice BRENDA LONGMAN Producer/Director: STAN WOODWARD Executive Producer: CHARLES WARREN Sooty Character devised by: HARRY CORBETT, OBE Trivia * Thames Video logo does not appear in back cover and Thames Video logo appears on spine. Opening (Original 1997 release) * VCI children's promo from 1997 a shorter 1 and longer 1 (with new for '97 by Jonathan Kydd * Warning screen (1991-1998) (Normal) * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) * My Bumper Christmas Sooty title card * The Sooty Show intro * Start of A Summertime Christmas (1991) Closing (Original 1997 release) * End of Sooty's Busy Christmas (1985) * The Sooty Show closing credits * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) Trailers and info The VCI children's trailer from 1997 with clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Tots Video", "The BFG" and the 'New for 97' overview. Gallery My Bumper Christmas Sooty (UK VHS 1997) Spine 4.png|Spine My-Bumper-Sooty-Christmas-VHS-Video-Retro-Supplied-_57.jpg|Back cover My-Bumper-Sooty-Christmas-VHS-Video-Retro-Supplied-_57 (1).jpg|Cassette with The VCI children's trailer from 1997 10659175 977167405633806 1307270413054837352 n.jpg My Bumper Christmas Sooty title card.png|Title card A Summertime Christmas Title card.png LittleTerrorsTitleCard.jpg Sooty's Christmas Party title card.png Sooty'sBusyChristmasTitleCard.jpg Sooty 1997 UK VHS Trailer 2.png My Bumper Christmas Sooty (UK VHS 1997) Inner sleeve.jpeg|Inner sleeve My Bumper Christmas Sooty title card (2).jpeg My-Bumper-Christmas-Sooty-VHS-1997-_57.jpg My-Bumper-Christmas-Sooty-VHS-1997-_57 (1).jpg SOOTY-My-Bumper-Christmas-VHS-Video-_57.jpg My-Bumper-Christmas-Sooty-Vhs-Video.jpg My-Bumper-Christmas-Sooty-Vhs-Video-_57.jpg My Bumper Christmas Sooty Inside Cover.png My Bumper Sooty Christmas.png Start and End Video clips Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Sooty Category:The Sooty Show Category:Thames Video Category:My Bumper videos Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:New for Autumn '97 Category:Christmas videos Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1997 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:BBFC Uc Category:VHS releases which involve the 1996-1998 children's promo (voiceover: Jonathan Kydd) Category:Matthew Corbett (Sooty Presenter) Category:Thames Television Category:VHS Videos with Title Cards